This invention relates to a device for detecting the rotation of a steering wheel of an automotive vehicle.
In a conventional device for detecting a steering angle, an analogue method is usually employed. If a digital method is employed, a special contact is provided for detecting a steering angle over a predetermined value. In this case, a mechanism for detecting a steering angle and direction at the same time is extremely complicated with a newly added steering mechanism. In addition, some modifications thereof are necessary.